


Somewhere With You

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Mando doesn’t want to risk the child's safety, so he hires you to take care of the baby when he is out on dangerous missions. You met during his first visit to Tatooine, where you worked together with Peli. As time goes by, you find yourself falling for The Mandalorian, and you think he feels the same about you…
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 88





	Somewhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I am bending the helmet rules a little in this story (∩_∩)

When the door to the Razor Crest finally opened, and Mando walked inside, you couldn’t hold back your worry any longer. Jumping out of bed, you ran up to him and threw your arms around his neck in relief, completely forgetting you were only wearing your tank top and panties.

“Thank God! I was so worried!”

Mando was taken aback, his eyes widening behind his helmet when your soft, warm body pressed against him. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on the low of your back and sighed deeply, feeling a wave of calmness wash over him. You always made him feel so calm and…at home. And lately…lately there was something more there. A deep attraction that made him want to take off his helmet forever and feel your lips against his.

Letting go of Mando's neck, you looked up at him and wished you could see his eyes, his face, see what emotions hid behind his mask.

“I’m fine,” Mando said when he saw the worry in your eyes, his hand rising to palm your cheek.

Your eyes widened at the surprising touch, your cheeks flushing as you stared up at him breathlessly, feeling as though time stood still.

“Where is the child?” Mando asked and lowered his hand, waking you up from your trance.

“Umm…upstairs, sleeping,” you replied and smiled a trembling smile.

“Good. You should get some rest too.”

“So should you,” you said, knowing how little sleep he allowed himself.

Mando didn’t say anything, only stood still with the t-shaped visor looking at you, and you wondered if he was smiling softly at you from behind the beskar, amused by your worry for him.

“I will. Upstairs.”

You frowned and crossed your arms, looking at him sternly. “You can’t sleep in that chair.”

“There’s only one bed, and I’m not taking it from a woman.”

“It’s your bed, Mando.”

Mando didn’t reply to that, only turned around and started climbing up the ladder. Chewing on your lip, you frantically tried to come up with something. What came out of your mouth surprised even you.

“Wait! We could both sleep in it. If I…sleep with my back against you and promise not to turn around, then…it will be safe for you to remove your helmet, will it not?”

Mando paused on the ladder, his heart taking an extra leap at the thought of lying next to you, feel your warmth and sweet scent close to him. Could he…could he really do that? Could he take the risk of trusting you? Eyes flickering back and forth, he sought his mind for the answer and found only one. Of course, he could trust you. However, there was the risk of you waking up with you facing him, and you would see his face on accident. There was only one thing to do…

Walking down the ladder, Mando went over to one of his cabinets and took out one of his old undershirts. Ripping off a strip of fabric, he turned around and walked up to you slowly.

You watched Mando's movements with curiosity, eyebrow rising when you saw the ripped clothing in his hand as he approached you. What was he up to?

“Do you trust me?” he asked, standing so close you could hear his breathing.

You looked up at him with earnestly. “Yes, of course, I do.”

There was a moment of silence and stillness where the two of you only looked at each other. You swallowed, feeling your heart beat faster. Even though you couldn’t see his face, you always felt like he saw right into your soul when he looked at you like this.

“Turn around,” Mando finally spoke, his voice low and raspy.

Giving him a puzzled look, you did as he’d asked, your eyes widening when he tied the strip of fabric around your eyes.

“Mando?” you said breathlessly, your heart beating even faster against your ribcage, and you felt a wave of heat rush to your core.

“You said you trust me, didn’t you?” you heard behind you.

“Yes,” you replied and nodded.

“Then trust me,” Mando said firmly, and you felt him take your hand, guiding you towards the bed. Searching for the covers, you lifted it and climbed into the bed, anxiously listening as he took off his armor.

It felt like forever until the covers lifted from your body, and you felt Mando climb into the bed behind you. Staring into the darkness in silence, you listened to his breathing behind you. You didn’t dare to move, your heart hammering loudly inside your chest.

Din laid with his arm above his head, staring up at the ceiling of the ship while listening to the loud drumming of your heart beside him. He knew how you felt about him. It was evident every time he looked into your eyes. If you could see his eyes, you would see the same feelings reflecting back at you. How could he not love you? With your warm and kind heart, and your nurturing nature and instincts to care for the kid as much as he did.

Din sighed. Why was he so scared of letting anyone into the deepest parts of his heart? He knew the reason. He just didn’t like to dwell on the loss of his parents, on the fact that everyone close to him ended up dead. But what if he finally took a leap of faith and allowed himself to love someone and be loved back? Din sighed anew and rolled over to the side, staring at the back of your head. Just do it, you idiot. What do you have to lose? Maybe finally, you will find peace?

You stiffened when you suddenly felt an arm around your waist, gasped when a warm body pressed against your backside.

“M-Mando?” you whispered in a trembling voice.

“Shhhh,” Mando hushed while pushing his hand underneath your tank top and running it up your stomach. “Don’t say anything, y/n. I just want to feel your warmth against me.”

His hand closed around one of your breasts, and your eyes widened behind your blindfolds, moans escaping your lips when he softly fondled your breast. Mando’s breath was ragged against your neck, sending ripples of shivers down your skin. His hand moved down, pushing your panties down before pulling down his own underwear. Then, he lifted your leg and pushed inside you, both of you moaning at the much-needed contact as he filled you up.

Mando groaned and closed his eyes, his cock twitching as he finally felt your warm wetness envelop him. Fuck, you felt so good. Holding your leg, he started thrusting in a slow, leisured pace that soon fell into a faster rhythm that quickly pulled him closer to the edge.

Everything happened so fast and slowly at the same time, your body barely processing the overwhelming pleasure rising in your core as Mando’s cock plunged into you. Your mind was blank, swimming in a whirlpool of sensations as Mando thrust into you faster and faster. You felt a hand on your chin, turning your head around, and suddenly, Mando’s warm lips were pressed against yours, tongue coaxing your lips apart with a breathy growl. Moaning into the kiss, you kissed him back, your lips moving in synchronized passion along with the movement of your bodies.

The grip of Mando’s hand on your thigh tightened as his thrusts grew harder and faster. Both of you moaned out your pleasure as you climaxed together, your walls tightening around his cock as he swelled inside you.

Mando buried his face into your neck as his body collapsed, the hot puffs of his ragged breaths sending warm waves through your body. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he hugged you closer to him, mumbling softly into your neck.

“When this is all over, when we have reunited the kid with his kind, I will take off my helmet and settled down somewhere with you.”

Your eyes widened, and your heart took an extra beat at his words. At the same time, you felt a pang of guilt in your core. Wearing the helmet represented everything he stood for. What if he regretted the decision one day and started resenting you? Turning around, you reached up and palmed his cheek, feeling the features of his face for the first time.

“Mando, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. And my name is Din Djarin.”

Tears welling up in your eyes, you smiled and leaned in, searching for his lips in the darkness behind your blindfold. When you found them, you felt a smile on his lips, and you knew everything would be alright in the end.


End file.
